Kolmena
by maestro jedi
Summary: Una sonrisa encierra mil y un secretos


Kenny miro el anillo y sonrió tontamente, al notar que la demás gente simplemente se le quedaba mirando ante esa sonrisa de idiota que en esos momentos cruzaba sus labios

- Hey Kenny – reclamo su amigo el gordo mirándolo con cara de fastidio – te preguntaba si te ibas a comer el atún caducado si oh no – reclamo el castaño con fastidio

- Jodete – repuso simplemente el rubio mientras se paraba de la banca, y salía caminando lentamente por la acera

- Eres un pobre Kenny – grito el castaño fúrico – y además imbécil si eso eres un imbécil –

Una sonrisa de gato surco de nueva cuenta los labios del chico al momento de volver a ver su anillo y entonar una leve cancioncilla

Meses después el chico de sudadera anaranjada miraba a dos de sus amigos platicar tranquilamente

- ¿Qué te pondrás para la ocasión Kenny? – pregunto Butters intentando contener su emoción

- Pues el uniforme – respondió el de ojos color zafiro sonriendo

- Loo..o sa..abi..a..a – inquirió Tweek temblando levemente al momento de logar controlar sus espasmos – eso vengo diciéndole a Leopold desde hace unas semanas - enfatizo el chico de ojos color a violetados

- Solamente cumplan con lo previsto y todo saldrá bien si –

- Entendido – inquirió una tercera voz detrás de los tres rubios

- Pip – exclamaron los tres levantándose y abrazando al chico que en esos momentos estaban esperando en la cafetería de los Tweak

Unos días después

- Bebe sabes que no podemos cambiar nada en el plan a estas alturas – repuso Kenny sonriendo

- ¿Pero y Wendy? – pregunto la chica algo nerviosa

- Estará bien – respondió

-¿Cómo lo sabes?– pregunto Bárbara

- Porque tú la protegerás no es así – fue la respuesta del rubio mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga

Observo su reloj, faltaban unos cuantos segundos, miro ahora hacia el firmamento, mientras a su alrededor se congregaban los citados a esa fecha tan importante, hizo un recuento mental, estaban Butters, Tweek, Pip, Thomas, Gary, Gregory, Bárbara, tranquilamente esperando y mirando al cielo sin decir ni una palabra, por otro lado también estaban ahí, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Wendy, Token y Clyde, además de Christophe, Damien y Bradley, sonrió al ver al culo gordo caminar hacia la colina a paso disimulado

Miro el cielo y unos pequeños y tímidos puntos luminosos lo hicieron darse cuenta que era el fin

- Estén preparados – repuso con voz firme en el momento en que el sonido les llegaba de golpe - listos para la evacuación – replico Butters mirando hacia todos y contado rápidamente

- Comandante la Nave de evacuación estará aquí en dos Quersk – replicaron Pip y Tweek al mismo tiempo

Caos, fuego, sangre, destrucción, cenizas, llanto, silencio, ira, impotencia y sobre todo regocijo oh al menos para el chico con el uniforme de comandante

- Bien hecho muchacho – inquirió un oficial superior – veo que salvasteis a más de lo que te correspondía – conto, y movió la cabeza con desaprobación, según la norma, se salvaba uno por miembro del equipo

- Solo uno de más señor – respondió el chico firmemente intentando no parecer nervioso, mientras los demás chicos oh los denominados salvamento estaban completamente nerviosos a un que el ser silenciados con dos docenas de soldados fuertemente armados mientras sus "amigos" parecían estar entregando informes y cosas por el estilo

- Este bien – repuso el anciano – tu conquista, tu recompensa – un saludo y una despedida después, el rubio se dio vuelta y miro por la ventanilla, mientras su antiguo mundo caía ante el invariable dominio de la colmena

- Los soldados los acompañaran a sus alojamientos – inquirió Kenny con una sonrisa – mientras mi equipo y yo tenemos que dar los últimos informes sobre la caída de todo este sistema solar – respondió como si nada – ah por cierto sean bienvenidos a la daga envenenada -

Y la sonrisa de venganza se volvió a formar en su rostro, una venganza tan dulce como el néctar real, el ver la cara de Eric al momentos de ser desintegrado en el bombardeo que convirtió su planeta en uno más de una larga lista de los que estaban por caer ante el avance sin piedad de la colmena


End file.
